Eldric Tollett
Bio Eldric Tollett was born to Lord Alton Tollett and Elmira Moore in 354 AC, in the Third Moon. The eldest child and the first son, he was declared heir to Grey Glen and his father's successor as Lord of House Tollett. Even as a child, Eldric was gifted with great vitality - auburn-haired, green-eyed, and strong and energetic of body, he very rarely fell ill, and always recovered quickly from injury and malady. As his father's heir and future leader of Grey Glen and its attending lands, Eldric was well-educated as most nobles are; and special care was given by his father to have the boy instructed in his martial training. In an unconventional move, Lord Tollett hired a mountain tribesman, named Ulberd Axehaft, to teach his son. Eldric was taught to use a sword reasonably well, but, thanks to Ulberd, his true skill as a warrior was developed in the use of the shield and battle-axe. As the boy grew into manhood, Lord Tollett sought to broker a suitable match for his son to marry. His father succeeded in matching him to a noble girl of house Hersy. But the match was not to be - at 15 years of age, a maester determined that Eldric was infertile. The match was called off. Furthermore, Lord Alton withdrew Eldric's claim to Grey Glen, instead naming Eldric's younger brother, Andryn, as his new heir. Despite this, Eldric continued to serve his father's house diligently. As he became a man, he was given command of Tollett troops to protect their lands, primarily against bandits and the occasional hill tribe raid. In 372 AC, a great hill tribe warband went about burning villages under the Tolletts' protection; Eldric was dispatched with a small force of 100 men to stop the attacks. The tribesmen were more numerous than initially estimated, and Eldric and his men fell back to the small village of Blue Glade; there they dug in and prepared to defend against the hillmen. Eldric's party successfully defeated the numerically superior tribesmen, repelling attack after attack for nearly a full moon. His small campaign against the tribesmen taught him the effectiveness of a strong defense, and he continued to study defensive tactics. In the first moon of 380 AC, Lord Alton's health began to decline. Andryn now serves as his father's regent, but he named Eldric commander of the Tollett forces. Recent Activity In the third moon of 380 AC, Eldric Tollett was named castellan of Grey Glen and commander of all its military forces. When Lord Osric Arryn summoned the bannermen of the Vale to ride to the Bloody Gate, Eldric chose to ride as the commander of the Tollett forces, so that his brother Andryn might continue to rule Grey Glen. Eldric has been on the march with the armies of the Vale for the better part of a month. In that time, he has become acquainted with some of the other lords of the Vale, among them Lord Paramount Osric Arryn, Lord Eon Royce, Ser Eustace Hersy, and Lord Harwyn Hunter. As the Vale armies neared the capital, Lord Alton Tollett, Eldric's father, passed away. Eldric does not yet know his father's fate. Timeline * 354 AC - Eldric Tollett is born and named heir of Grey Glen * 366 AC - Eldric visits Sisterton and White Harbor with his father * 368 AC - Eldric is betrothed to Myla Hersy, a member of the extended Hersy family * 369 AC - Eldric is found to be infertile; his inheritance is given to his younger brother, Andryn * 371 AC - Eldric is given his first command, hunting down a group of notorious bandits based near Grey Glen * 372 AC - The Hill Brothers, a hill tribe based in Tollett lands, forms a mighty raiding party and burns Tollett villages. Eldric is given command of 100 men to fight back the raiders. The hillmen are stronger than expected, and Eldric retreats to the village of Blue Glade. Eldric's party fortifies the village, and battle back the Hill Brothers for nearly a moon; in the final days of the campaign, Eldric leads a counterattack against the tribesmen. The Hill Brothers are broken, and flee Tollett lands. * 375 AC - Eldric visits the Eyrie for the first time * 377 AC - Eldric defeats the Black Trees, a small hill tribe, in battle. The beaten tribe is last heard to be integrating into the other gathering Mountain Clans. * 380 AC - Lord Alton Tollett's health grows poor. Andryn is named his father's regent; Andryn names Eldric commander of all Tollett forces. Family * Lord Alton Tollett, Father (55, d. 380 AC) * Lady Elmira Moore, Mother (49) * Elena Tollett Shett, Sister (22) * Petyr Shett, Brother-In-Law (24) * Annaliene Tollett, Sister (18) * Andryn Tollett, Brother (13) * Landen Tollett, Brother (10) NPCs * Doren - unrecognized noble bastard (house uncertain), friend and squire, 15 - Gift - Voice Category:House Tollett Category:Valeman